<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scavengers and Snow by RavenousRhyndac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776956">Scavengers and Snow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenousRhyndac/pseuds/RavenousRhyndac'>RavenousRhyndac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dragons, Gen, IceWings (Wings of Fire), Loneliness, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Other, Post-Reflections, Reflection, Rushed, Self-Reflection, Short One Shot, Sketches, Snow, Stand Alone, Winter, scavengers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:48:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenousRhyndac/pseuds/RavenousRhyndac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A small upbringing of Winter thinking about himself and everything so far.</p><p>Posted before Book 14 releases, dedicated to Winter himself.</p><p>This was very rushed, unfortunately, as it only took me an hour or two...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Everyone &amp; Everyone, Everyone/Everyone, Winter &amp; Everyone (Wings of Fire), Winter/Everyone (Wings of Fire)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scavengers and Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Winter shook off the snow that kept piling on him as he blissfully watched his Sanctuary flow and churn with dusty ice. Stone structures and wooded buildings erected out of it as they patter down on their rooftops, covering them in a layer of white slush over brown shingles. Tiny figures stood out of the snow and were covered with thick layers of clothing, protecting their skin and fur. They bustled around the tiny neighbourhood with unease, which made Winter ponder with questions as to why they do so.</p><p>
  <i>What do these scavengers know about winter at all? He winced as he thought about it. Why bother going out in these conditions?</i>
</p><p>Winter kept watching as the scavengers continued to struggle through the dizzying snowfall. He had to resist the urge to interfere with them for the sole sake of curiosity. His mind flitted with conclusions and judgements on how stupid these things are. Scavengers are unnecessary. Why even study them? Then he reminded himself that not everything has to be like this. This was his only main priority after all, and at least he was sure he was proud of it.</p><p><i>Not everything has to be like this,</i> his reminder echoed.</p><p>Winter puffed a breath of frostbreath and took out a slice of caribou as he nibbled around it. The tree beside him shook as leaves and snow drops fell beside him. He shuffled himself just a bit closer to the enclosure that bordered his scavenger sanctuary to the rest of Sanctuary. Over here, he could see almost everything right in front of him.</p><p>He only laid there for what seemed like minutes had passed. He thought about what he had done and what he'd do next. His only premise right now was to observe the clamor in silence as little villagers pass each other in thick woven clothing. This was his thing to do for once. But the very presence of the scavengers themselves made Winter think about something else.</p><p>It was humiliating to even think about it, but it was his only part of his mind that he had come and gone to: the Sanctuary, the Claws of the Clouds Mountains, the Talons of Peace; and then there’s Jade Mountain Academy, Possibility, Ice Kingdom; and his friends.</p><p>Winter wondered how everyone’s doing. He never thought he’d take it real serious, but he really missed them. Him being all alone wasn’t the best, but it was his choice to make amends for himself. He wondered if they missed him, too.</p><p><i>Qibli, Kinkajou, Riptide, Turtle, Moon, and even Peril.</i> Then he had to admit that they were ridiculous as said by his undead IceWing pride.</p><p>As he got along with himself, the said scavengers made their way back into their fragile homes, retreating with them were small carts filled with goods that he couldn't exactly tell, but it was all part of their survival.</p><p>
  <i>I wonder what’s happening to the Ice Kingdom? He thought.</i>
</p><p><i>Hailstorm, Icicle, Tundra &amp; Narwhal, Queen Glacier, and even Snowfall and Lynx.</i> All (or most) of his fellow tribemates were there, doing something that he should have done. Not this one, but the worthy pride he had killed off.</p><p>Winter only puffed out a breath of frostbreath. He might do something in the future, and likewise he would, but he had kept his priorities and only focused here.</p><p>As the scavengers had repeated the vicious cycle of hardships, Winter looked at the snow, hoping to see a shining reflection in the daylight. It was apparently still snowing heavily, but he knew it would end eventually.</p><p><i>Winter’s gonna end soon,</i> he said to himself, and then winced as he reheard the sentence. <i>Not now, for this matter. But the snow will disappear eventually.</i></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>